Addicted
by nhannah
Summary: ONESHOT. At first he thought it was mere infatuation, but what seemed like minor interest happened to be addiction towards a most unlikely target: our resident Deity of Death [HieixBotan]


_**Gulp! I know I should be working on my other story, "Mr Maybe", but the idea of this just came up and I couldn't resist (insert cheesy grin here!)**_

_**I know the story isn't really connected to the title or anything (okay, not TOO connected), and I know Hiei might seem a tad OOC, but I've tried my best, so don't complain! I do not take flames, but I'd bare with good, mindful, constructive criticism.**_

_**Anyways, please read and REVIEW!!

* * *

**_

**Addicted**

_From the first time I laid eyes on her, I knew I was screwed... I was so addicted to everything about her, that I couldn't get enough of her.

* * *

_

It wasn't the type of warm, fluffy feeling you get when you meet someone you have claimed to 'fall in love with'. It's the kind of bittersweet, raw emotion you get when you tasted something... and couldn't get enough of it.

...The same thing goes when I'm around her...

She has a way of getting everyone around her in a lighter mood, with her high, chipper voice and her constant encouragements. Whenever someone was feeling down or ill before or after a match, she would come and place a warm, comforting hand over their shoulder and offer a sweet smile of support.

I still remember the first time she tried to do the same to me... trying to 'help me', she says. I remember the deep growl I released from my throat as I hastily grabbed her small wrist and shoved her away from me.

I couldn't help it... if she were... to touch me, and to smile at me with that sickeningly-sweet smile of her's, I'd probably be unable to control myself.

And so, ever since from the day I first came to meet her, I had kept myself from coming close to her... denied myself the pleasure of talking to her... held myself from _tasting _her...

I always managed to keep my distance; giving her a dark, menacing glare and once or twice finding it in myself to threaten her deathbed, if she ever tried to touch me.

I sat separated from the group, watching from my own secluded corner in the shadows, as she conversed with everyone else but myself – that sweet, happy smile of her's constantly playing on her lips, flashes of light flickering in and out of her sparkling pink eyes.

I licked my lips hungrily, and hastily turned away again as her eyes turned to my own.

Then, one day, everything changed...

Our daily ritual of constantly ignoring one another broke as we were suddenly called upon one final, drastic mission as the ex-Tantei.

I can't forget the brilliant glow on her face as she gracefully swept down from the Heavens, her deep, pink eyes brimming with mirth, the locks of her sky-coloured hair whipping in the wind, and her delicate pink lips curved into what seemed to be a permanent smile.

Everything had gone as planned at first. The Detective had targeted the leader, the oaf had his right-hand man in a headlock, and the fox and I were handling the rest of the demons with no trouble at all.

Then, from no where at all, the girl comes flying down the area; a frantic look in her eyes as she desperately flees from a couple of large, thickly-built demons.

Without thinking, I whisked the blade of my katana to my side and flitted over to the demon. The demon did not even have the chance to defend himself from my smite, and was murdered instantly.

The girl gasped, and my eyes quickly darted over to her – I realized that she had somehow managed to find herself, head-forward, against the blood-stained earth.

I offer my hand without second thought, and unsurely, she grasps it with her own frail fingers.

Our eyes met for what seemed to me like the first time...

I could then see, with perfect vision, the specks of purple and gold that danced in her sweet, pink irises.

My breath got caught in my throat as, before I knew it, my lips came into contact with her's.

We started off slowly; my lips just pressing gently against her's, my tongue carefully licking her bottom lip, teasing her... begging entrance. Only when she parted those lips did I deepen the kiss – my tongue ran passionately into her mouth, licking the cavern, craving her deeply...

I could taste the bitter blood of my enemies entwined with her own, and it did nothing but highten my lust even further.

I pressed her body against my own; and, as she was beneath me, my height disadvantage meant nothing.

I kept her lips locked with my own hungrily – savouring the taste I had yearned for so long.

Finally, we parted after what seemed like eternity. I watched with some amusement as she panted heavily for breath. Her eyes met my own and I ducked.

"_Sorry."_ It was a one-word sentence. Simple, short... but it was so very hard for me to get the words out of my mouth. My tongue suddenly felt heavy, and I found myself helplessly unable to mouth the word.

She smiles brightly at me, and places a gentle finger over my lips, as though understanding my inner-turmoil.

'Don't,' she says simply, her eyes alight with mirth. 'I wanted this, too.'

I smiled – it was perhaps the smallest, faintest smile in the world, but the point was, I did.

* * *

_From the first time I laid eyes on her, I knew I was screwed... I was so addicted to everything about her, that I couldn't get enough of her._

_And, truth is, I still can't...

* * *

_

'_Botan,' _I mutter, as I pull her closer to me and snuggle my face into her sea of blue hair for warmth.

The ferry girl, Botan, shuffles beneath my embrace and moans slightly – even in the darkness, I could tell that her eyes were alight; 'Mmm,' she mutters, drowsily, awaking from slumber. 'What's wrong?'

I do nothing but gaze into her eyes; for a second, she says nothing, but in a matter of moments I could sense the heat of her cheeks rise up as she was blushing under my gaze.

She smiles.

'I love you too, Hiei.'

* * *

_**Oooh... how was that? I hope it was okay. I tried my best to add the descriptions for the kissing scene, but, truth is, this is the first time I've ever tried it out. I hope it wasn't too bad for your liking!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! I know Hiei was a little (or, perhaps, very?) OOC in this fic, but, try to bare with me! We're talking about addiction, right?**_

_**Aahh... just REVIEW!**_


End file.
